Demo Disk
Demo Disk is a series which explores the wonderful world of game demos distributed by gaming and PC magazines throughout the 2000's. All the games on display were provided by a fan who was eager to donate their expansive collection with the Funhaus crew. Get SWATTED! - Demo Disc Gameplay https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iUzAylE7MBY Common tropes in these videos include the following: * Bruce attempts a theme song for Demo Disk eventually resorting to the use of copyright materials * The gang make jokes about Adam's disc drive being an external Memorex disc drive * Adam stalls for time by searching and playing browser based flash games and or just simply browsing porn * Lawrence pipes in some two-sense about the game demo they're attempting to play * Bruce never leaves a disk unbroken The list below contains hyperlinks to each episode, time stamps to each working game per video, and even links to *most* of the flash games they play in waiting for the demos to copy from the disc drive. Actual disc breaks will not be time stamped unless otherwise requested or will be put off until a compilation video comes out around the end of Demo Disk (we hope). List of Games (Updated December 22nd, 2015) Episode 1: Get SWATTED! * NBA Live 2000 * Urban Chaos * Dr. Brain * SWAT 4 Episode 2: GRAB MY WOOD * Bravehart * Silver * Star Trek Voyager: Elite Force * Vampire: The Masquerade * Jack Nicklaus 6: Golden Bear Episode 3: HITLER IS ALIVE?!? * Hitman 2 * Mobile Forces * Seed * Outcast Episode 4: WORST RESTAURANT EVER * Restaurant Empire * Unreal II: The Awakening * Devastation * Harbinger Episode 5: STAR WARS JESUS * Granny In Paradise * Star Wars: Empire At War * Wildlife Tycoon: Venture Africa * Funkiball Adventure * Call of Duty 2 Episode 6: NASCAR WIZARD * Age of Mythology: The Titans * Railroad Tycoon 3 * Dark Planet: Battle for Natrolis * Wizardry 8 * NASCAR Racing 2002 Season * Episode 7: GIRLS KISSING GIRLS * Bedroom Kissing 3 (Play it yourself!) * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 * Miami Beach RAAAAAAA (Race*) * Beach Kiss (Speedo Magnet) * Holiday Kissing (Audio Warning) * Rihanna Makeup Game (Insert Domestic Abuse Joke) * Conflict: Freespace The Great War * Halloween Girls Kissing (Clickbait) * Pregnanat Anna Baby Shopping (Because Fuck Childhoods) * Iron Storm * Batman Vengeance Episode 8: WHAT IF I FINGERED YOU * CSI: Deadly Intent * CSI: Mind Prison (Yep, more flash games) * Crime Scene Investigation (Mom Simulator) * Wings of Prey * Waterworld Online (Down for the count) * Divinity II: Ego Draconis * SWAT 3 * Test Drive Off-Road 3 Episode 9: LEGO THAT FAIRY * Gabriel Knight: Blood of the Sacred, Blood of the Damned * LEGO Racers * Star Trek: Hidden Evil * Kawasaki Fantasy Motocross * Sexy Fairy 3 (Not linking porn, find it yourself) * Fairy (But I'll link this garbage) * fairy dress up game (Also this garbage) * Sexy Fairy 1 (Still not linking porn) * Love Fairy (Why all the porn?) * King's Bounty: Armored Princess * Who'd You Rather: Fairy Tale Sluts (Not porn, but too lazy) * Beat Down * Hidden and Dangerous Episode 10: TO SEX A PREDATOR * Aliens VS Predator * Settlers III * Sid Meier's Alien Crossfire * Disciples: Sacred Lands * GOTW - Acrobat (At least it ain't porn again) * Jolly Fucking Fest (Damn it) * Rise of Nations: Thrones & Patriots * Perimeter: Real Time Strategy Reborn * And the rest of it is pretty much porn Episode 11: DERPY DEMONS * Clive Barker's Undying * Severance: Blade of Darkness Episode 12: GORIEST GAME EVER * Jurassic Park (Gameboy Port) * Dino Storm (Actually looks pretty rad) * Duty of Heroes (LOL, doody) * GORE * Soldier of Fortune II: Double Helix Episode 13: WE DON'T PLAY GAMES * Robin Hood: The Legend of Sherwood * Uru: Ages Beyond Myst * Dominions II: The Ascension Wars * Tiger's Transgressions (And back to flash garbage) * Tiger Woods Wife Outrun (Who keeps making these?) * Starship Troopers Episode 14: JAMES BOND BLOWS * James Bond 007 (Another Gameboy Port) * 007 Everything or Nothing Agent Attack (At least it ain't a dress up game) * James Bond "Helicopter Game" (British Flight Sim) * James Bond THE Game (It's not) * James Bond Jr (Home page for game is now a Russian file sharing site) * Tumblebugs. Tumble-Tumble-Tumblebugs. * Oasis * Black Hawk Down (Just do a flash games stream!) * Spy (Melissa McCarthy is killing us all) * Belial Ars Arcana (Dungeonitis. Get it?) * 007 Nightfire Episode 15: SAD SEXY GIRLS * AMA Superbike * The part with all the sad girls * Tachyon: The Fringe * Hulk ATV 2 (Hulk not DOT approved) * The Hulk * Crimsonland * Will Rock Episode 16: FROZEN AND PREGNANT * Lock On * Battle Engine aquila * Anna Cooking Spaghetti (Stir that shit up) * Elsa Breast Feed (Kill me) * Painkiller (I could use a few after that last game) * Unreal Tournament 2004 * Beyond Divinity * Frozen Anna Baby Birth (The Nightmare is real) * A quiz about the menstrual cycle * Doctor Frozen Elsa Hand (Like, these people can't actually be doing research here) * Pregnant Elsa School Teacher (As if a random generator involving girls was used) * Chicken Shoot * Postal 2 * WW2: Frontline Command Episode 17: RIP LORD OF THE RINGS * The Lord of the Rings: Return of the King * Battlefield 1942: Secret Weapons of WWII * Warlords IV * Spiderman: Web of Words (Hollywood, your word is "dead horse") * Dungeon Siege * Project Earth: STARMAGEDDON Episode 18: FROM HITLER WITH LOVE * My Sweet 16 Makeover (NSA Approved Pedo-Bait) * 1503 A.D. The New World * Blitzkrieg * IGI 2: Covert Strike Episode 19: FOUL BALLS * Resurrection * BFRIS * Blood 2: The Chosen * Then a couple trailers * Baseball Mogul 2002 * Edge of Chaos: Independence War 2 * Vederball * Max Payne Episode 20: TARZAN SEX * Superman Snowboarding (GREAT START) * Batman VS Superman Basketball Tournament (Ceiling is kryptonite) * Minion Darts (Quaaludes not included) * Delta Force II * GTA 2 * Sinistar Unleashed * Tarzan Action Game Episode 21: ROID RAGE * Daikatana * Sammy Sosa High Heat Baseball 2001 Episode 22: VAMPIRE MEET N SUCK * Nocturne * Jack Nicklaus 6: Golden Bear (again) * Rage of Mages II: Necromancer * Star Trek: StarFleet Command * Professor Fizzwizzle * Some Bloodrayne porn games * Civilization IV * NHL Eastside Hockey Manager 2005 * Warzone 2100 Episode 23: WOMB RAIDER * Thief: The Dark Project * Commandos: Behind Enemy Lines * Tomb Raider II * Tomb Raider Punishment (More NSFW stuff) * Butler's Bitch (You can assume) * Joan of Arc * Madden NFL 2000 Episode 24: STUPID SEXY DEER * Deer Avenger 2 (Not the sexy deer) * Odium * "Scrobbles" * Need For Speed: Porsche Unleashed * Morning Date (Post One Night Stand Apologies Simulator) * THE STUPID SEXY DEER (NO I AM NEVER POSTING THE LINK) * Star Trek: Klingon Academy * Ground Control Episode 25: RULE 34 RUGRATS * The Amusement Park Game (Play it here) * Ultimate Ride * Some other freaking porn game (No link? So sorry) * Rugrats: Totally Angelica(Due to there still likely being active licenses, I probably can't link this one) * Earth and Beyond * Midnight Club II * MotoGP 2 Episode 26: SUCKY STAR WARS * Jedi Concentration (Furry porn) * Ashoka Blowjob(You can assume porn) * Star Slut Fuck Padme(Yep, also porn) * Bruce breaks off last remaining memory of true happiness * Elsa Gym Workout (0% Pentel Fat) * Soldner: Secret Wars * Joint Operations: Typhoon Rising Episode 27: NO PORNO * Spongebob Squarepants: Battle for Bikini Bottom * Jimmy Neutron VS Jimmy Negatron * And the Walls of Jericho were reduced to rubble by Cam4 * Pariah * Project: Snowblind Episode 28: MASTER QU*EF * Ground Control II * Splinter Cell - Flash(Unreal 3 Theory) * Stealth Hunter (Snake Buffer) * Splinter Cell: Pandora Tomorrow * Worms 3D: Reloaded * Warlords Battlecry III * Corta Sex 2(Windows 10 Approved) * Freelancer Episode 29: SPANK IT TO FROZEN * Last Call * Spank Elsa Butt(Your family will love this one) * Elsa Sleepover Dressup(Chris Hansen will love this one) * Lord of Rings Battle (Isengard Save Much Frodo'in) * Lord of the Rings: War of the Ring Episode 30 : Rayman SUCKS * Braveheart * Rayman 2: The Great Escape * Rayman Flash Game(Nintendo Denied) * Dark Stone Episode 31 : OUR LIVES SUCK * Carnivores 2(I actually used to own this game) * Dirt Track Racing(Had this one as well) * Edgar Torrenteras' Extreme Biker * Homeworld * Total Annihilatiion Kingdoms * FIFA 2000 Episode 32 : SELENA GOMEZ MIGHT DIE * Rivalry On Selena Gomez(Featuring teen stud Kyle Jaeger) * Majesty * Links LS 2000 * STD Invaders (Play this before you play those porn games #TheMoreYouKnow) * Soldier of Fortune * Thief II: The Dark Project * Metal Fatigue Episode 33 : AVENGERS ASS-EMBLE * SiN(I have the original disc) * Wild Metal Country * Ballistics(Post reboot. Good one Adam) * Return to Castle Wolfenstein * Sid Meier's Sim Golf * Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver * Star Trek Armada II * Act of War: Direct Action Episode 34 : RULE 34 DISNEY * The Sum of All Fears * The Ballad of Sudden II Strike * Cultures II: The Gates of Asgard * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3 * And then a bunch of porn happened Episode 35 : SLAVE TO STAR WARS * Dungeon Siege * Star Wars: Pit Droids * Final Fantasy VIII * Tomb Raider: The Last Revelation * Age of Empires II: The Age of Kings Episode 36 : SEXY TIME MACHINE * Rapunzel Tanning Solarium(You're not licensed for this) * Elsa Solarium Tanning (Why not Zoidberg?) * The Time Machine * Warlords Battlecry * GUNSHIP! * Lemmings Revolution * Boarder Zone * Terminator: Rise of Spherical Enemies(Will never see the Galleria) * Crusaders of Might and Magic Episode 37 : [AGE-RESTRICTED CONTENT] * Gabriel Knight III Revisited * SWAT 3 Return * Tomb Raider III Again plus more maybe * Virtua Squad 2 * Ghost Master Episode 38 : STAR TREK IS HOT Featuring "Uptown Disk" to the tune of "Uptown Funk" by Mark Ronson and Bruno Mars * Star Trek Bridge Commander * Die Hard: Nakatomi Plaza * Incoming Forces * Command & Conquer: Renegade * Ricochet Episode 39 : TEENAGE ROBO-CRAMPS Featuring "Play That Demo" to the tune of "Say It Ain't So" by Weezer * From Dusk Till Dawn * Zax * Project Eden * Arcanum Episode 40 : SUPER HOT BRO Featuring "Demo" to the tune of "Focus" by Ariana Grande * Ariana Grande Make-Up(Straight to the flash games) * Ariana Grande Quiz (Does this even count?) * Ariana Grande Inspired Hairstyles (Oh come on!) * Disciples II: Dark Prophecy * Motoracer 3 * Warlords Battlecry III Category:Series Episode 41: BIEBER VS PREDATOR Featuring "Fallout" to the tune of "Sorry" by Justin Bieber * Bieber flash games * The Suffering: Ties That Bind * Alien vs Predator Flash Game (Better than the sequel) * The rest is Aliens porn Episode 42: ALIENS VS CHRISTMAS Featuring "The Most Wonderful Time of the Week" to the tune of "The Most Wonderful Time of the Year" by Andy Williams * Aliens VS Predator 2 * Brothers In Arms: Road To Hill 30